User blog:Crazy teitoku/Fair-use disclaimer - KanColle Wikia
This site contains copyrighted material the use of which has not always been specifically authorised by the copyright owner or owners. I/We am/are making such material available in my/our efforts to advance understanding of issues pertaining to language barrier as well as providing detailed analysis. I/We believe this constitutes a "fair use" of any such copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. In accordance with Title 17 U.S.C Section 107, the material on this site is distributed without profit to those who have expressed a prior interest in receiving the included information for research and educational purposes. For more information go to: https://www.law.cornell.edu/uscode/text/17/107. If you wish to use copyrighted material from this site for purposes of your own that go beyond "fair use", you must obtain permission from the copyright owner. The purpose and character of the use on this website are predominantly for educational purposes. These materials comprises both reproduced as well as transformed versions, for which has not always been specifically authorised by the copyright owner or owners in the case of reproduced materials. Transformed materials are automatically licensed by CC-BY-SA as per FANDOM licensing. For more information on CC-BY-SA go to: https://www.wikia.com/Licensing Specific nature of the copyrighted work are comprised of factual research and are used as such (factual research) purposes. Definitions of copyrighted work specifically used for factual research covers only the reproduced materials. These factual research contains a substantial proportion of unique expression in elaborating the facts given with a slight hint of personal creativity in either extrapolating the said thesis and/or projecting on hypothesis given on the subject at hand. For copyrighted work comprising of fiction or otherwise fan/community derived ideas, these are transformed materials which again does not fall under the same disclaimer for "fair use" category. Scope of what is covered in this disclaimer is as follows: *'Images and Computer Graphics (or CG):' ** Images and CG containing either in whole or in part of KanColle assets whether or not is part of anthropomorphisation on a warship (or warships) or are User Interface (UI) that are offically from KanColle are derived wholly from the original work by C2/Kadokawa architecture. These are used as a form of visual aid for readers. *'Audio:' ** Audio files (including edits) on certain BackGround Music (or BGM), Sound Effect (SE) as well as Voice lines are what is defined as audio. These are used as a form of audible feedback for readers. *'Code snippets:' ** Portions of source code whether reverse engineered or otherwise collected from a clean room design in order to predetermine a specific formula as well as evidence to further substantiate the validity of the formula. These are rarely used but are to prove the hypothesis on the given formula or justification as being valid as opposed to providing no source of information to back the provided statements/formulas. These were retrieved based on information that can otherwise be freely discovered from searching on the internet. For more information on clean room see https://www.law.cornell.edu/wex/clean_room All of these forms as part of assets for use in assisting in illustrating to readers who are unfamiliar with Japanese language. With the assistance of audio/visual aids it will be more easier to understand way as well as to in which I/We believe further enhance their gaming experience. Again, these assets rightfully belongs to the original copyright holder. There are no monetary gains from the redistribution nor use of such assets by the editors or otherwise contributors to KanColle Wikia and/or its affiliated sites. These are provided as-is on the fair use principle and disclaimer in which is deemed acceptable under US Laws that FANDOM/Wikia is based. Furthermore, I/we do not, and will never endorse any form of action that will result in loss of income to original copyright holder, by user(s) access to the KanColle FANDOM/Wikia. Category:Blog posts